The Next Lex Girl?
by Cole224
Summary: Crossover with Dark Angel oneshot sequel to Heroes. When a picture hits the papers of Alec and Lex, Clark decides to tell Chloe the truth. Clark/Alec, with Lex and Chloe.


This isn't a real sequel, just a little oneshot about Clark/Alec and Lex with some Chloe. 

Don't own anything. 

* * *

Clark walked into the Daily Planet a little hesitantly. He knew what Chloe was going to ask about. There was no way she didn't see the papers. He was still a little bit angry about it himself but he knew that that wouldn't last long. He could never seem to stay mad at Alec for long periods of time. 

"Hey." Clark said, stopping in front of Chloe's desk and smiling a little weakly. Chloe looked up at him, that knowing look in his face and Clark sighed. 

"So, guess we don't have to wonder why Alec stayed around anymore, do we?" She asked, dropping the paper in front of him and giving him a look that he had seen many times before since they had become friends. The one that said she knew more than she was telling. 

Clark glanced down at the paper and let out a sigh. The photo of Lex, Alec and Lionel in the background still made Clark want to groan a little. Alec was practically hanging off of Lex and of course the tabloid had jump to their own conclusions. 

"It's not what you think." Clark said, looking up at Chloe.

"Oh, really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Clark nodded. 

"It was a joke. I mean, according to Alec it was."

"A joke." Chloe repeated, a little incredulous. Clark shrugged. 

"Alec's kind of got a strange sense of humor." That was an understatement. Alec was a little strange himself and maybe a little crazy at times. Clark had started wondering not long after they had gotten together if his face would just stay permanently red from all the blushing. And he used to think Lex was bad. At least Lex didn't make a habit of turning everything he said into something dirty. "I think he wanted to freak out Lionel." 

"And what do you think about it?" 

"I think..." Clark trailed off, hesitating. He had come here to tell Chloe the truth. Alec didn't mind. In fact, he had told Clark that Lex knew almost immediately after they had gotten together. 

"I think I'm in love with Alec. In fact I know it. Seeing as how, you know, I've told him so a few times." When he looked up at Chloe again she actually smiled at him and patted his hand. 

"I'm really glad you finally told me, Clark." Clark stared at her. 

"You knew?" 

"Please?" Chloe scoffed, sounding affronted. "I am a reporter, Clark. Besides, you were never really good at hiding these types of things." Clark smiled at her. 

"I guess so. So, your okay, I mean..."

"Of course, I'm okay with it." She said, waving his concern away. "I'm really happy for you, Clark." Clark smiled brightly and stood up to hug her. 

"Thanks, Chloe." 

* * *

Alec grinned as he walked into the mansion and walked over to Lex. His grin only widened and his eyes danced a little in amusement when he caught sight of the paper with the picture of him and Lex on the front. 

"So, I guess you've heard the news." He said, snatching the paper and walking around the room, pretending to read it. "Seems like Lex Luthor has gotten himself a new squeeze." Lex simply shook his head at Alec. 

"Your enjoying this way to much." 

"Well, I can tell you what I'm not." Alec said, turning to him and raising his nose up haughtily. "The next Lex girl." Lex smiled at him and rolled his eyes as Alec threw the paper on the desk and dropped down in the chair opposite him. 

"You heard about that little name, did you?" 

"Yeah." Alec said, smirking a little. "You'd think these guys could be a little more imaginative." 

"What does Clark think of all this?" Alec shrugged. 

"I think he's a little mad." Alec's smirk only grew, though. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I can convince him to forgive me." Lex rolled his eyes again and shook his head. 

"In fact, I think I'm going to go do that." Alec said, getting up. "See you later, Lex." He called on his way out the door. 

* * *

"Are you sure you don't still live here?" Clark asked, walking into the loft and moving Alec's feet out of the way to sit down. 

"What can I say? Your house actually has food." He met Clark's gaze. "So, how'd Chloe take it?"

"She already knew." Clark said distractedly. 

"Your not still mad at me, are you?" Alec asked, putting on a pout and Clark's lips twitched before he lifted up and hovered over Alec on the couch. He dipped down but paused briefly before meeting Alec's lips. 

"I'm not sure." He said, starting to pull back slightly. "Maybe I am." Alec pouted more and let out a groan before pulling Clark back. Clark let him and they kissed briefly before he pulled away again. 

"Oh, come on, super boy." Alec said, a glint in his eyes as his hands went under Clark's shirt and traced over his stomach muscles, making Clark shudder. "I'll make it up to you." He grinned when Clark let out a slight groan and pulled Clark's shirt over his head. 

"Trust me." Alec whispered. "This'll be a lot more fun than fighting." He pressed his lips to Clark's and when they accidentally rolled off the couch to the barn floor, he couldn't force himself to care. Especially when Alec shed his own shirt and dipped down once again. In fact, he was pretty sure that his brain stopped working right then and there. 


End file.
